Blood Drive Season 2
by Lexibstewart
Summary: What happens after Season 1 finale of Blood Drive. Where are Grace, Karma, and Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur:

"Hey asshole. You dented my car."

Those words echoed in his head as he regained consciousness. The sound of her voice rang in his head and drove him to tears as he remembered what she just did. He understood why she did it, but that didn't make the aching thud in his chest any less painful.

He sat sprawled across the rock he had landed for a few minutes more, dwelling in his pain, but he knew he had to get up. Grace had saved him so that he could live his best and happiest life. Even though it would hurt him he swore to himself he would be as happy as he could without her there.

Finally he pushed himself from the rocks sharp surface and moved towards the tree line in front of him. He had no idea where he was but he was bound determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace:

Grace had no idea if she was alive or dead. She couldn't see anything, feel anything, or hear anything but ringing. The only thing that Grace felt was an aching pain in her heart and her gut. She missed Arthur and wanted nothing than to run into his arms and kiss him until she was seeing stars. As she attempted to open her eyes she laughed. "Funny," she thought, "I actually see stars." She closed her eyes once more.

Several moments later it hit Grace. She was seeing fucking stars. Fucking stars! Her body began to tingle as she regained feeling and the pain of her injuries flooded her body, but her adrenaline was too high. She was alive. She could find Arthur and they could live their lives. They could start fresh, settle down, and maybe even start a family. The thought of a baby Barbie made her heart race even faster. She began walking along the beach that she awoke on hoping that if she walked far enough and yelled his name loud enough that something would lead her to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace:

She walked the beach until the sun peaked over the tree line in front of her. She gave up her search for the time being as she felt the little content of her stomach begin to creep up her throat. "What the fuck?" she thought as she hurled everything up near the clear ocean water. When she finished she backed herself up against a painfully rough rock and slumped down to the sand. She felt the rush of adrenaline leave her body and the excruciating pain of where her sister had stabbed her replace it. The pain made her vision blur more with each passing second and just before she fully gave into it she thought she saw footprints in the sand leading to the forest.

Arthur:

He'd spent the last day and a half wondering the beach and the tree line. In that day and a half he managed to find an abandon guard shack it looked like and confiscate some pants and boots from the place.

In his time exploring the little area around which he landed he still had yet to find out where he was. The shack that he stumbled into displayed a map of the island but did little to tell him what this place was. He decided that maybe if he retraced his steps he could find something, so he gathered a few supplies from the shack and set off to the beach where he landed.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur:

It felt like it took him forever to retrace his steps to the beach. When he finally made it there he saw his footprints in the sand. As he neared the rock that he woke up on he saw that the tide had risen around the base of it and a swirl of blood flowed through the water as the waves rocked. He looked himself over thinking that maybe he has been injured and left the blood the day before, but he was unharmed. Which left only one other explanation: someone else was on this island and they were hurt. His old Saint Arthur ways kicked in and he rushed to see who needed his help. When he could see who it was he fell to his knees in the water. "Grace."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur:

As soon as he saw that she was the one that was bleeding he quickly crawled over to her pale body. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive…" he continuously whispered to himself as he searched for her pulse or any other sign of life in her. As he frantically searched she cracked her eyes and was able to mumble his name out. "Arthur." He stopped what he was doing and put his hands on either side of her head. "Oh, Grace," he cried. She gave him a soft smile and passed out. Arthur quickly scooped her into his arms bridal style and ran back to the abandoned guard shack. He had just got her back after thinking she was dead once again and he wasn't about to lose her ever again.


End file.
